MI RIVAL MI COMPAÑERA
by gryreinadecorazones
Summary: HOLA! NUEVO FIC! ES UN HRD... que mas puedo decir? con la letra de ale sanz.... pasen, leanlo y dejenme un review!


_Hola! Antes que nada Ud deben pensar ¿Por Merlín que no le alcanza con cuatro fics que se agrega uno mas! La verdad tienen razón... pero como ya sabrán dentro de poquitísimo tiempo dos de mis mejores fics terminarán... y a decir verdad este cap lo tenía escrito hace un montonaso de tiempo, pero no lo terminaba por una cosa u otra... y ahora que tengo un poquitín de tiempo, decidi subirlo... no se preocupen que estoy trabajando arduamente en mis otros fics... pero necesitaba subir este, de paso para que no me extrañen ( jaja, seguramente :P) se sorprenderían de saber la cantidad de ideas que recurren a mi cabeza... tengo dos ideas más para hacer fics... pero creo que luego de terminar los que ya he comenzado, y este, probablemente no vuelva a subir ningún fic en esta pagina ni en ninguna otra..._

_Antes que nada no se enojen! Creanme si les digo que me apasiona escribir sobre Harry Potter... pero el tiempo me queda excesivamente corto! Tomé demasiados compromisos y casi no duermo... me acuesto a las 3:00 a.m. y me levanto a las 6:00 a.m. para ir al cole... estoy llegando a mi casa a las 13:45, y a las 14:40 me voy a teatro hasta las 18:20... y de allí me voy a mi casa, o me reuno para hacer trabajos del cole, sin contar que los martes luego de salir de teatro me quedo en el colegio para educ. física y recien vuelvo a mi casa a las 21:00, cansadísima y aún así debo hacer los deberes no solo de mi cole, sino de la escuela de teatro tb... y eso de ir y venir caminando hace que termine el día agotadísima... _

_De verdad tengo la necesidad de escribir, y de seguro lo seguiré haciendo a menos que quede sin imagiación ( cosa que dudo porque mi cabezita va a mil! Jeje) pero no tengo tiempo de entrar en la web y responder review por review... y como Ud sabrán a mi me gusta responderle a cada uno, porque creo que eso es lo que se merecen por tomarse las molestías de dejarme un review... así que es muy probable que luego de finalizar mis otros fics, de los cuales ya quedan pocos caps, y de terminar este ( si tiene buena aceptación, de lo contrario lo retiro, para no ilusionar a otros futuros lectores con una continuación) hay muchas probabilidades de que no reciban noticias mías en muuuuuuuucho tiempo, excepto quizás uno que otro one shot que me quede perdido por ahí... prefiero ponerlo así, a decir que no volveré a subir nada, porque uno nunca sabe, y quizás esté de regreso más rápido de lo que imagino... de cualkier manera seguiré entrando de vez en cuando a la web para leer algún que otro cap interesante de mis autores favoritos... solo que no muy seguido jeje... también me hablaron de escribir un libro propio totalmente inédito, es decir mi propio libro... para que mentir la idea me parece genial... pero aún no me decido, no creo estar preparada aún... de cualquier manera no se preocupen que los fics los terminaré con sudor y lágrimas, pero lo haré, y creánme que los extrañaré muchísimo, ya que hice grandes amigos en esta pag... _

_No quiero ponerme melancólica ni nada... que bastante sensible ando últimamente... así que no les daré más vueltas y dejaré que lean este nuevo fic que espero que sea de su agrado... espero poder seguir subiendo nuevos fics, pero de lo contrario quiero que sepan que estoy y estaré por siempre agradecida con esta web que me hizo crecer tanto y perfeccionarme en el arte de la escritura..._

_Y por último a _**k-ta: ojalá pudiera conseguir un giratiempo como tu dices! Si sabes de uno me avisas que me hace mucha falta! Y sip, Alejandro Sanz tiene varios temas que me fascinan, y tanto este como el otro one shot que acabo de subir es con temas de él... así que debes estar contenta no? Me encantan las letras de sus canciones... me son de gran inspiración, es más en este momento estoy escuchando canciones de él ( jeje... para ser más exactas "Corazón partió" y es muy probable que escriba algo con ese tema ¿Qué opinas?) espero que tanto este como el otro te gusten ;)**

**DISCLAMER: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de JKRowling y de los organismos a los que ella haya vendido sus derechos, solo lo uso como un medio de recreación para divertir y entretener a la gente desinteresadamente...**

**

* * *

**

**¿Y SI FUERA ELLA?**

¿Cómo rayos había llegado a ese extremo? No tenía la menor idea. Y es que la sola idea parecía loca y absurda, pero era la triste realidad.

Se suponía que la odiaba... entonces ¿Por qué cada vez que la veía todas esas palabras de odio que le solía decir con tanta frecuencia se desvanecían?

Es que no tenía lógica, ni siquiera era popular, ni era de una clase social elevada... mucho menos una sangre pura y no obstante era la única que podía devolverle el brillo a su mirada.

Sin embargo si algo tenía que reconocer era que ella sabía mentir muy bien... o eso era lo que él quería creer. Ni siquiera se inmutaba al verlo pasar a su lado, ni dudaba en ofenderle cuando él se metía con alguno de sus queridos amigos.

_**Ella, se desliza y me atropella...**_

Siempre tan imponente y avasallante, incapaz de dar el brazo a torcer aunque su error le estuviera dando de lleno en la cara. Como todo Gryffindor, valiente y decidida, y mal que le pesara eso era lo que más lo atraía.

Y es que él había planteado las reglas desde un principio... esas mismas reglas que empezaban a jugarle en contra. Lo que había empezado como un tonto reto ahora no lo dejaba dormir... y es que de todas solo le faltaba ella para completar su currículum de casanova, y ahora empezaba a darse cuenta por que.

**_Y, aunque a veces no me importe  
sé, que el día que la pierda,  
volveré a sufrir por..._**

No era como las otras, que se dejaban llevar a la primera... le había llevado más de la mitad del año conseguir llamar su atención... y que no fuera para lanzarle alguna maldición. Y aún ahora ni siquiera estaba seguro de los sentimientos de ella.

Sin duda estaban hechos el uno para el otro, solo que no se había dado cuenta antes y por lo que a ella se refería estaba seguro que aún no lo advertía.

Poco a poco se había acostumbrado a su presencia y lo que al principio eran torturantes horas en su compañía, se habían vuelto estrictamente necesarias aunque se tuviera que conformar con observarla de lejos.

**_Ella, que aparece y que se esconde;  
que se marcha y que se queda...  
_**

Pero ya casi ni se veían, ella argumentaba que no tenía tiempo entre clase y clase y él era demasiado orgulloso como para reconocer que empezaba a necesitarla. Y es que a veces pensaba que ella se arrepentía de haber comenzado con ese juego... y que si no hubiese sido porque el pobretón del pelirrojo se había puesto de novio, a ella nunca se le hubiera ocurrido aceptar aquel juego tan cruel.

Sin embargo había otras veces que se mostraba distendida y relaja... y quizás hasta feliz con su compañía. Pero siempre había un dejo de preocupación en su dulce mirar, y quizás era eso lo que no los dejaba disfrutar de los escasos momentos que compartían lejos de la mirada crítica de los demás.

Aún así era la que más lo conocía, con solo mirarlo sabía si algo le molestaba o lo hería. Aunque esto último el rubio había aprendido a disimularlo demasiado bien.

**_Que es pregunta y es respuesta;  
que es mi oscuridad, mi estrella..._**

Era la única persona que realmente lo hacía sentir vivo... la que despertaba sus sentimientos, la que por un momento lo hacía creer que todo podía salir bien.

Y lo qué mas deseaba en el mundo era poder gritar cuanto la amaba, pero su estúpido orgullo no se lo permitía. Esa había sido la primera regla impuesta por él... dejar los sentimientos de lado y disfrutar del momento... lo que había provocado que la Gryffindor se fuera alejando cada vez más.

_**Ella, me peina el alma y me la enreda;  
va conmigo pero no sé donde va.**_

A su manera lo había ido cambiando y sin siquiera habérselo propuesto, había pasado por arriba de las barreras de sangre, y hasta de la eterna rivalidad de sus casas, pero no había podido doblegar su orgullo, el más grande y fuerte de los obstáculos.

Le dolía admitirlo, pero sabía que la causa del distanciamiento de ella se debía a que él jamás le había dicho lo importante que era para él. Ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle que la quería y ahora se debía conformar con mirarla de lejos, cada vez mas cerca de sus amigos... y más lejos de él.

**_Mi rival, mi compañera;  
que está tan dentro de mi vida y,  
a la vez está tan fuera sé que volveré a perderme..._**

¿Es que acaso ella no necesitaba de sus besos y caricias tanto como él de ella? Le dolía pensar que ella ya hubiera podido encontrar el amor en otros brazos... que ya no quisiera verlo más... lo asustaba la sola idea de saber que no probaría esos labios otra vez... y aunque nunca habían salido palabras de amor de ellos... los insultos que ella le decía con la excusa de no levantar sospechas, le hacían cada vez más daño.

_**y la encontraré de nuevo  
pero con otro rostro y otro  
nombre diferente y otro cuerpo.  
Pero sigue siendo ella, que otra vez me lleva...**_

Había intentado olvidarla con otros cuerpos, pero lo único que conseguía era recordarla más, y confirmar que solo ella lo hacía vibrar con el simple sonido de su voz...

Increíble o no, su vida dependía ahora de la sangre sucia¿Cómo justificar esa ira que crecía dentro de él cuando veía que el pelirrojo o el cara rajada la abrazaban? O el hecho de que a veces pasara horas en la biblioteca solo para verla... para observar cada detalle de su rostro... e incluso desear ser ese libro que ella trataba con más atención de lo que hacía con él... poder ser esas páginas, para sentir las suaves caricias de las yemas de sus dedos, o aquel libro que ella llevaba aferrado a su pecho... si eso no era amor... no sabía que era...

La vio doblar en la esquina del último pasillo, y sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco de la emoción... sin pensarlo la siguió mientras observaba su suave andar y como mecía las caderas con cada paso que daba... todo en ella era perfecto.

La llamó, pero ella no mermo su andar, y siguió como si no lo hubiera escuchado, ni siquiera se sorprendió al advertir su presencia... simplemente lo ignoró.

_**nunca me responde si, al girar la rueda ...**_

- Ahora no Malfoy – le dijo sin siquiera mirarlo a los ojos cuando él se puso a su lado.

Él hizo caso omiso a su respuesta y se acercó aún más a ella para besarla, arrinconándola contra la pared.

- ¿Estás loco¡Alguien nos podría ver! – le dijo ella alarmada intentando zafarse sin éxito de sus brazos.

- Solo un beso Granger... – le susurró al oído – solo uno...

- Ya estoy llegando tarde a clase... y la profesora Véctor se va enojar – le dijo ella mirando nerviosa a ambos lados del pasillos.

- No sería la primera vez que faltas a clase – le dijo él con una mirada que hubiera conmovido hasta a una gárgola.

- Por eso mismo... si Harry o Ron se llegan a enterar no me quiero ni imaginar lo que pueda pasar... además no quiero que la profesora empiece a sospechar... y dudo que eso te convenga – le dijo apartándolo de su camino.

_  
**Ella, se hace fría y se hace eterna;  
un suspiro en la tormenta,  
a la que tantas veces le cambió la voz...**_

- ¡A mi me importa un rayo lo que los otros piensen¡Pero parece que a ti te importa mucho lo que el pobretón piense¿No? – estalló Draco incapaz de ocultar los celos que lo invadían cada vez que ella nombraba al pelirrojo.

- ¡Pues sí, me importa mucho! – le dijo ella perdiendo la paciencia y poniendo ambas manos en su cadera – Y no entiendo ese repentino ataque de celos... desde un primer momento Malfoy... dejamos las cosas claras– terminó fríamente.

- ¡No es un ataque de celos! – intento parecer calmo para que ella no se diera cuenta, pero la verdad era que lo último le había dolido – Solo quiero saber si hay alguien más... no me gusta compartir...

- No hay nadie más, y si lo hubiera no es asunto tuyo... además yo no soy una cosa a la que debas compartir... primero porque no soy un objeto, y segundo... tú no eres mi dueño – y luego de decir esto dio media vuelta y se fue.

**_Gente que va y que viene y, siempre es  
ella, que me miente y me lo niega;  
que me olvida y me recuerda..._**

Ya se había cansado... Hermione se había cansado de él, y ahora todos sus miedos se confirmaban... ya no la sentía temblar cada vez que él la tocaba, ni se sonrojaba cuando él la miraba... ahora ni siquiera era su enemigo... solo un simple desconocido, que no tenía cabida en su vida.

_**Pero, si mi boca se equivoca,**_

_**pero, si mi boca se equivoca y,**_

_**al llamarla nombro a otra...**_

Golpeó su puño con fuerza contra la pared... ¿cómo que no era asunto suyo si ella estaba con otro? Si hace unos meses él solo veía a través de los ojos de ella... cada cosa que hacía, cada palabra... todo estaba relacionado directa o indirectamente con ella.

_**a veces siente compasión por este loco,**_

**_ciego y loco corazón..._**

¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta que desde que habían comenzado a frecuentarse, él había dejado de salir con otras chicas? Era cierto que al principio había sido para ganarse la confianza de ella... pero luego había sido porque no necesitaba nada más si la tenía a su lado.

No comprendía como por momentos podía ser tan dulce y tan fría a la vez... como si de dos personas distintas se tratará. Y lo desconcertaba, nunca sabía cual era el momento propicio para hablar con ella... parecía que ahora su sola presencia la molestaba, cuando antes solían pasar horas en el invernadero, ahora Hermione ni siquiera le devolvía la mirada en el comedor.

_**Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea.**_

_**Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar**_

**_que hay quien no tiene corazón..._**

Y luego decían que él era la persona más fría de todo Hogwarts... cuando ella le ganaba sin duda alguna. Ni siquiera había dudado en apartarlo de su camino cuando él había intentado besarla, ni desmentido cuan importante era Weasly para ella... era como si no le importará lo que él pudiera pensar... o sentir.

_**Y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema.**_

**_Y¿si fuera ella?..._**

Era verdad que al principio él era el frío, y que más de una vez le había mentido... pero si le hubiera dicho la verdad, estaba seguro de que ella jamás lo hubiera dejado acercarse... ¿Cómo le iba a explicar que todo comenzó con una simple apuesta? Era imposible... Hermione nunca lo perdonaría, aunque ahora estaba seguro de que quizás no le afectaría tanto, por la forma en que lo trataba.

_**Ella me peina el alma y me la enreda;**_

_**va conmigo... digo yo...**_

Zabini era el único que sabía lo que él realmente sentía por ella... y no se había cansado de repetirle de que para ella él solo era un juego. Más de una vez se habían peleado por eso, porque él no podía creer que ella... SU Hermione no sintiera ya nada más por él...

_**Mi rival, mi compañera; esa es ella.**_

**_Pero me cuesta, cuando otro adiós se ve tan cerca..._**

Sintió risas por el pasillo, no quería ver a nadie, por lo que ya había girado para irse cuando una voz hizo que cambiara de opinión.

- Ja, ja, ja... de verdad Harry, no puedo creer que hayas hecho eso... – dijo entre risas una castaña.

- Todo sea por mi mejor amiga – le contestó el ojiverde brindándole una encantadora sonrisa mientras le rodeaba los hombros con sus fuertes brazos.

Pero la sonrisa de la muchacha se congeló en sus labios al ver que no estaban solos en el pasillo.

El otro muchacho se percato de eso, y giro para ver en la dirección en que su amiga miraba, encontrándose con unos fríos ojos grises.

- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy? – le pregunto de mala manera soltando a la chica y poniéndose en guardia.

- Contigo nada Potter – dijo con dificultad el rubio sin apartar la mirada de la muchacha que lo miraba algo inquieta – pero pensé que la "prefecta" tenía clase de Runas Antiguas ahora... – se repudiaba a sí mismo por no poder insultarla como lo hacia antes.

- ¿Desde cuando tan preocupado por los horarios ajenos Malfoy? – Harry lo observaba con desconfianza.

_**Y, la perderé de nuevo, y otra vez preguntaré,**_

**_mientras se va y, no habrá respuesta..._**

- Solo creo que los prefectos deben cumplir con sus obligaciones - ¿Por qué ella no decía nada¿Por qué no le explicaba que hacía con ese imbécil? – así que creo que deberé informar de esto...

- Ahórrate el trabajo Malfoy - le dijo el moreno tomando de la mano a la muchacha e intentando pasar al lado del rubio – no se quien te habrá dado la información... pero deberías cambiar de contactos... Hermione dejó Runas hace dos meses.

_**Y, si esa que se aleja...**_

_**la que estoy perdiendo...**_

**_Y¿si esa era?. Y¿si fuera ella?..._**

¿Hace dos meses¡Pero si ella le había acabado de decir que iba a esa clase!... le había mentido, y todo para tener una excusa para no estar con él... pero claro... ¡para el cara rajada ya tenía tiempo!

¡Cómo dejaba que san Potter la abrazara de esa manera cuando a él ni siquiera lo dejaba hablarle? Y se reía... se veía feliz cuando estaba con cualquiera menos con él... pero si le había dado todo... hasta su corazón ¿es que acaso ella no lo veía¿Cómo podía dejar que el cara rajada la tomara de la mano y en su presencia?

_**Sea lo que quiera Dios que sea.**_

_**Mi delito es la torpeza de ignorar**_

**_que hay quien no tiene corazón..._**

Ni siquiera se había molestado en improvisar una disculpa, le había mentido descaradamente y ni se había inmutado, seguramente no había creído que él seguiría en ese pasillo y por eso no había escogido otra ruta para ir con su amigo. Las cosas no podían seguir así, necesitaba una explicación y urgente.

_**Y va quemando, va quemándome y me quema.**_

**_Y¿si fuera ella?..._**

En otra circunstancia, no le habría importado la presencia de Potter, y habría sido capaz de exigirle explicaciones allí mismo... pero la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa... ¿Cuándo había aprendido a mentir tan bien? La mentira nunca había sido propia de su naturaleza... y sin embargo no había dudado en hacerlo con él.

_**... a veces siente compasión**_

**_por este loco, ciego y loco corazón..._**

Estaba seguro que ella era la indicada... la mujer con quien quería compartir el resto de su vida, pero cada vez lo desconcertaba más. Era como si los roles se hubieran invertido, y ahora era ella la que guiaba ese juego cruel a su antojo, sin importarle de nada ni de nadie.

Empezaba a extrañar a la antigua Herm... la que siempre tenía una sonrisa para regalarle, o algún gesto de cariño... pero de esa ya no quedaba nada... se había vuelto fría, distante y altiva.

**_¿Era¿quién me dice, si era ella?..._**

La vio marcharse de la mano de otro... ¿Acaso era Potter y no Weasly de quien debería haberla cuidado? A decir verdad eso ya no importaba... solo que para ella cualquier compañía era mejor que la de él... y eso era lo que tanto le dolía.

Quería saber el motivo de su comportamiento... ya no le importaba si alguien se enteraba... solo la quería de vuelta, como era antes de convertirse en su propio reflejo... la inocente y dulce Hermione de la cual ya nada sabía...

_**Y, si la vida es una rueda y va girando**_

**_y nadie sabe cuándo tiene que saltar..._**

Y apresuró su andar hasta alcanzar a los dos amigos... no esperaría más, debía averiguar si ella era la mujer con la que tantas veces había soñado, o un simple espejismo que se desvanecía entre sus manos.

Estiró su mano hasta posarse en el hombro de ella, y haciendo que se girara para verlo.

**_Y la miro ... y¿si fuera ella¿si fuera ella?..._**

- Tenemos que hablar – le dijo tratando se donar neutral, mientras Harry se ponía entre ellos, como protegiéndola y ella solo lo miraba con ojos inexpresivos.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar Malfoy? – pregunto la castaña altiva, aferrándose más a la mano de su amigo

**_Y¿si fuera ella?..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Y que les parecio? Aceptable? Espero que sí... y espero sus reviews por favor! Para saber si continuó o no con la historia... besotes _**

_**GRY**_


End file.
